


whispering (i love you)

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (not very explicit tho), 31 Days Of Halloween, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Domestic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Sub Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Versatile Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, i promise they end up okay, side wonhui if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: They’ve been whispering behind his back for a month now and Jeonghan doesn’t like the look in Seungcheol’s eyes.





	whispering (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> so this deals with/mentions some very sensitive issues and topics and i advise that you please read with care!! if i should warn for anything else, please let me know in the comments and i will tag it accordingly so
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://wingedseoks.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 4 - aliens

“Okay, spill.”

Seungcheol opens his eyes, completely fucked out of his mind as he continues to swivel his hips. Jeonghan’s grip tightens on Seungcheol’s waist when he realizes that the elder is completely immersed in subspace.

His eyes are glassy, sweat dribbling down his face as he continues to move. Jeonghan feels his brow come together in concern.

“Cheol.”

No answer.

Jeonghan sits up and Seungcheol whines, not liking that he’d been stopped. But Jeonghan is anything if persistent.

He grabs the elder’s chin, forcing Seungcheol to look him in the face. The headboard is uncomfortable behind him, but Jeonghan considers that nothing if Seungcheol has slipped deep into subspace.

“Color?”

Seungcheol whines and bites his lip, eyes focusing on nothing. Jeonghan quickly settles Seungcheol on his thighs instead of his dick. They’re both painfully erect, but Jeonghan doesn’t want to do anything when the elder can’t consent to it.

“Cheol. Hey, what’s your color?”

“...yellow.”

Jeonghan curls around the elder, laying them flat on the mattress now. Seungcheol gasps a little, maybe a bit breathless, Jeonghan can’t tell.

He cards his fingers through the elder’s hair, pressing kisses into his skin, smiling to himself when Seungcheol begins to giggle.

Seungcheol’s cock brushes against Jeonghan’s thigh and he yelps, wanting to move his hips desperately. Jeonghan kisses his nose, the crease between his brows, the corner of his mouth before he nods and smiles at Seungcheol.

“Go ahead. You can do whatever you want to, baby,” Jeonghan whispers between them.

Seungcheol sighs gratefully and gyrates his hips. Jeonghan runs the fingers of one hand through Seungcheol’s dark hair while using the other to collect the beads of pre-come spilling from the head of Seungcheol’s dick and slicks it down the shaft, making the slide easier. Seungcheol’s hips kick pitifully, another whine caught in his throat and Jeonghan kisses him tenderly.

His idea of dishing information out of Seungcheol while they fucked has now flown right out the window. Jeonghan can’t really do anything but take care of the elder when he’s in this state. Getting information out of him right now would be cruel.

Plus, Seungcheol looks very cute right now.

The elder whimpers, bucking his hips frantically as he rubs his cock against Jeonghan’s thigh. There’s more of Seungcheol’s precome mixed into the mess forming on Jeonghan’s thigh and Jeonghan is strangely turned on even _more_ by that fact.

"What a good boy," Jeonghan murmurs.

Seungcheol keens and kisses Jeonghan's chin, stumbling through his movements enough to make Jeonghan laugh quietly. Jeonghan presses open-mouthed kisses to Seungcheol's jaw and throat, groaning when Seungcheol does and burying his face into Seungcheol's sweaty hair on occasion. The elder continues to hump Jeonghan's thigh, eyes closed and jaw slacked in pleasure.

Maybe the paddle had been a bit too much for tonight, Jeonghan thinks, he'll have to throw it into their "later or never" pile now. Or maybe Jisoo can throw it there later if he comes home from work early. Jeonghan doesn't know, either way, they won't be using the paddle again for a very long time.

Seungcheol's breath hitches as his thighs begin to shake and Jeonghan takes it upon himself to stroke the elder. His hips have stilled now, legs trembling as Jeonghan helps him fall into his orgasm.

And fall he does, but Jeonghan is there to catch him and put him back together.

Seungcheol releases himself over Jeonghan's fist and watches as his come dribbles down to stain the milky skin of Jeonghan's thigh. Jeonghan kisses him once he's done, being careful not to touch Seungcheol with his come-covered hand.

Jeonghan holds Seungcheol for awhile then, humming to calm the elder and waits as he rises out of his headspace. He plans to get them both in the shower once Seungcheol can stand, but Jisoo arrives before then, staring at the paddle on the corner of the bed and the bright red of Seungcheol's ass pressed against Jeonghan's crotch.

"Yellow?" Jisoo mouths.

Jeonghan nods and almost laughs at the way the boy rolls his eyes before grabbing the paddle and disappearing into their closet. He emerges a few seconds later, paddle-less and climbs into bed, wrapping an arm underneath Seungcheol's torso. Jeonghan helps him heave the elder up and out bed, one of his arms thrown over both of their shoulders.

They make it to the shower with no incident and Jisoo strips out of his clothes before helping Jeonghan clean up Seungcheol. Seungcheol slumps between them, mumbling something that Jeonghan can't make out, but it looks like Jisoo can. His expression goes from concentrated to alarmed to anxious then forcibly calm when he realizes that Jeonghan is staring at them.

Lately, it seems like Jeonghan has been staring _a lot._

He doesn't know what's going on, but it feels like Seungcheol and Jisoo are keeping something from him and he doesn't like it one bit.

 

❧

 

"Okay, spill."

Jisoo hums something, ignoring Jeonghan. Jeonghan groans and follows after him, mindlessly wiping down the counter as he does.

"Shua," Jeonghan tries again.

But Jisoo continues to ignore him.

A new customer comes up to the register and Jeonghan plasters on his fakest smile before approaching and taking their order. Work drags on after that and despite the handjobs they give each other in the break closet when it's really slow, Jeonghan still feels that he gained nothing new from today.

When they get home and Seungcheol is in the kitchen unwrapping some takeout he ordered, Jeonghan's usual order is waiting on the counter along with his favorite side of fried rice to go with it. Seungcheol preens under the kisses Jeonghan and Jisoo give him to convey their thanks.

Jeonghan eats unbothered, watching the way Jisoo and Seungcheol exchange glances when they think he isn't looking. It's been going on for a month now and Jeonghan has had about enough of it by this point.

Still, he watches them.

He notices that there's less food on Seungcheol's plate this time and Jeonghan frowns, dropping a piece of chicken on the elder's plate at the same time that Jisoo does. They look up to meet one another's eye and grin, but then Jisoo's gaze flickers upward towards Seungcheol and Jeonghan looks away, a sour feeling rising from his stomach.

He manages to get through the rest of dinner before throwing himself across the couch and opens up Seungcheol's laptop to finish the essay he was working on earlier. Seungcheol and Jisoo continue to whisper at the counter, turned in their seats towards one another, knees bumping together occasionally. Jeonghan ignores it, focusing on his paper and drowns out the little giggle Seungcheol makes when Jisoo tries to hand feed him the rest of his dinner.

Seungcheol looks skinnier now that Jeonghan has been paying attention and he really doesn't like it. Seungcheol is fit and muscular, sure, but skinny he is not. He'll have to ask if the elder is trying out some ridiculous new diet or not.

Eventually, the two finish and wash up, throwing away the trash and stowing the bags their food came in to recycle for other things (usually their bathroom trash bin). Seungcheol traipses into the living room once they're done, two water bottles in hand.

He settles himself on the floor and leans back against the couch before holding up a water bottle for Jeonghan to take.

"Thanks," Jeonghan mutters, distracted with his paper.

Seungcheol smiles, that dopey cute smile of his that Jeonghan has never been able to say no to. "No prob, babe. Mind if I watch some Netflix?"

Jeonghan sighs and sits up, leaving enough room for Jisoo to slip underneath his feet and settle into the opposite side of the couch with Jeonghan's socked feet in his lap. "No. Go ahead, baby."

The elder's cheeks flush at the endearment, but he turns back to the tv anyway and puts on a show about aliens and how governments all over the world are trying to cover up any and all connections we have with them. Despite the fact that Jeonghan's paper is due in two days, he finds himself paying rapt attention to the tv, even tucking his feet in and making room for Seungcheol on the couch once they've gotten two episodes into the season.

Jisoo keeps complaining about how fake and fabricated all the "evidence" is, but Seungcheol silences him with a kiss that then turns into a steamy makeout session and Jeonghan averts his eyes, strangely feeling as if he's encroaching on something not meant for him to see.

It's weird and Jeonghan doesn't know why he's feeling this way, but maybe he does.

The signs are all there after all. The whispering, the shared glances, the panicked expressions when they know Jeonghan is in earshot. The quiet little moments they share that Jeonghan doesn't want to interrupt.

Maybe his time is really up with these two. For good this time.

And while it hurts to think it, he's at least happy that they'll still have each other.

He wonders how much time they'll give him to move out. He also wonders if he should quit his crappy job and try being a nanny or something instead since he doesn't really think he'd like to continue being Jisoo's coworker after it's all said and done. At least, not for a while anyway.

Either way, Jeonghan knows what's going to happen next when Seungcheol pauses the fifth episode and both he and Jisoo turn to face Jeonghan.

Seungcheol takes his laptop and makes sure that Jeonghan's paper is saved before he closes the lid and puts it on the coffee table. Jeonghan watches him do it, feeling kind of numb. Jisoo takes his hand and rubs a thumb over his knuckles, that sly smile of his offered up for Jeonghan to take.

Something in Jeonghan breaks when Seungcheol turns back to face them, a serious look in his eyes. The same look he had when Seokmin knocked on their door last year with no money, no clothes, a ripped shirt, the zipper on his pants broken, and bruises on his face and chest saying he couldn't go back home. Jeonghan starts to sweat when the look doesn't waver.

The same look Seungcheol had worn when Jihoon had a mental breakdown, broke most of the things in his dorm and almost dropped out of college until Seungcheol kicked down his door and wouldn't let anybody else in until Jihoon was crying into his chest and Seungcheol was rocking him to sleep.

A sense of dread falls down upon Jeonghan when Seungcheol's gaze flickers to meet Jisoo's before pinning Jeonghan to the couch again.

It's the exact same look Seungcheol had when Wonwoo got into a car accident a few months ago and they'd all panicked, thinking that he'd died on the spot. Thankfully, he hadn't, but the scar that runs down from the top of his ribcage to his mid-thigh is still pink and puckery and Wonwoo only ever lets Junhui touch it. And that's only sometimes.

Whatever the two are going to say to him, Jeonghan is sure he isn't going to like it.

"Cheonsa."

Jisoo speaks up first, his tone careful and measured and Jeonghan hates how his breath catches in his throat as he waits for the blow.

"There's something Cheol and I need to talk to you about."

Jeonghan's gaze flickers between the two, an unknown emotion clogging his throat that's keeping him from speaking. But he needs to speak. He needs to before they break his heart for good this time.

If Jeonghan we're being realistic, he probably should've seen this coming.

They've had fights and argued many times before and broken up four times, but they've always crawled back to one another, crying and helpless and honestly, really pathetic looking, but it's how they've coped. Jisoo and Seungcheol are gentle with Jeonghan, knowing when to push and when to not and they know not to let their hands wander near his backside after what happened two years ago. Jeonghan still feels like he's in recovery and _he_ knows that it puts a damper on a lot of things between them, but it's never felt that way for Seungcheol and Jisoo who've always been willing to cater to his needs. They've always been very understanding and when Seungcheol went and paid _him_ a visit with Soonyoung, Mingyu and Minghao backing him up, Jeonghan had felt that his past had finally been laid to rest.

Still, Jisoo fights and argues with everything he has just to prove that he's right, even when he's dead wrong because he's petty and Jeonghan is just as petty, if not more. Seungcheol plays peacemaker most of the time, but his patience usually wears beyond thin and when he's angry, Jisoo and Jeonghan know better than to bother him with their petty arguments.

They tiptoe around each other a lot and it probably isn't very healthy for any of them, but they _are_ getting better. They fight less often, they take care of one another and they _know_ not to push so much.

They even go to counseling, updating each other about their progress and celebrating any victories, big or small.

They're getting better.

So maybe that's why Jeonghan bursts into tears when Seungcheol clears his throat and prepares to speak.

"Hey." Seungcheol's voice is soft and low and Jeonghan clings to him, not wanting to let go. "Hey, sh. It's okay. We're sorry."

Jisoo cards his fingers through Jeonghan's long, long hair, twisting the ends of it around his fingertips in the way that he knows Jeonghan likes. "Cheonsa, hey. Why are you crying? We didn't even get to speak yet."

Jeonghan shakes his head and then buries it into Seungcheol's chest, letting the two of them pet and hold him. Murmuring quiet assurances into his hair, his skin, his very being. But the tears dry up fast and Jeonghan is left with a soggy t-shirt pressed up against his face and two pairs of hands trailing over his skin as if he's the only map they've ever known.

"I'm sorry," Jeonghan croaks, his voice muffled, but he knows that the two can hear him. "I'll have my things out by next week. Is that okay?"

There's a deadly silence lingering in the air now. Tension thick enough to cut with a knife and Jeonghan gulps, pulling himself out of Seungcheol's arms and putting distance between them.

"What?" It's Seungcheol who decides to break the silence.

Jeonghan shrugs. "You're breaking up with me again, aren't you?"

Jisoo and Seungcheol exchange looks of confusion and Jeonghan lets himself breathe a little.

"No. Where did you get that from?" Jisoo asks.

Jeonghan shrugs again, not willing to speak anymore. Jisoo sighs and draws closer, neatly folding Jeonghan into his lap and Jeonghan goes willingly, breathing easier when Seungcheol's hand slides up his shirt and comes to rest on the small on his back. Jisoo presses a kiss to the top of Jeonghan's head, smiling when Seungcheol leans in to do the very same.

Then the elder's lips are trailing downwards and he's pressing insistently against Jeonghan. Seungcheol's other hand now slips underneath Jisoo's shirt and trails up his spine, pausing only when he reaches Jisoo's shoulder blades. Jeonghan is too lost in kissing Seungcheol to really know what else is going on, but eventually, they stop kissing and Seungcheol smiles, as reassuring and strong as ever and much too soft for Jeonghan to ever think he was going to break up with him.

Jisoo is there then, pressing kisses to the corner of Jeonghan's mouth before pulling back and pushing Jeonghan's hair behind his ear.

"That wasn't why we wanted to talk to you," Jisoo says then, bringing Jeonghan back to the situation at hand.

"Then what was it?" He asks, because what else could he say? _You two have been whispering behind my back and excluding me and I really thought this was goodbye for good? I'm_ so _sorry?_

"My parents are coming to visit. They want to stay with me for a week," Jisoo says.

Jeonghan feels the breath being knocked out of him. "What?"

Seungcheol grips Jeonghan's chin and forces them to see eye-to-eye. "I got the internship with the biology department, but I have to move to Germany for six months to complete it. I'm gonna do it."

A double whammy then.

"What?" Jeonghan doesn't know how he's able to speak without air. "How long?"

Jisoo bites his lips and holds up two fingers. "Two weeks for me. Um, after winter break for Cheol."

Seungcheol leans in and bumps his nose against Jeonghan's, making the long haired man draw in a deep breath. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"That's it?" Jisoo asks.

Jeonghan takes in another breath. "Yeah. That's it."

"Wow," Jisoo mouths, and thenー "Wait, did you really think we were going to break up with you?"

Jeonghan nods, eyes closed now as he takes another steady breath. Seungcheol pecks him on the lips and lets go of his face, pushing his hands back up his boyfriends' shirts.

"Would never break up with you, Cheonsa. Love you too much," Seungcheol says, pushing his face into Jeonghan's neck.

Jisoo laughs and then sighs, completely perplexed. "I really thought we'd have another fight about this."

Jeonghan shrugs and lets Seungcheol suck a hickey into his skin. "Nah. This is nothing compared to what I thought. And I love you too, Cheollie. You too, Shua."

"You're such an ass," Jisoo laments. "But I love you, the both of you. That's why I told my parents they could visit. I don't care what they think anymore."

"Well, well, well," Jeonghan smirks. "Look at our big boy all grown up now, Cheollie."

Seungcheol laughs, but says nothing, merely reaching up to trail his nose up and down Jisoo's throat now.

"Shut up, Hannie. I can't believe you thought we were gonna break up with you. As if."

"Then what was up with all the whispering and secret meetings? You know I saw you two at the coffee shop last week all huddled up and hunched over a notebook or something, writing stuff down and giggling like fools."

Jisoo bites his lip and exchanges a look with Seungcheol. Jeonghan snaps his fingers and points at them.

"That! That _right there_ is what I'm talking about," Jeonghan exclaims.

Seungcheol laughs. "May as well tell him, Shua. You know I suck at keeping secrets."

Jisoo rolls his eyes and laughs as well. "Yeah, I know. I'm surprised you lasted this long. Good for you, baby. You set a new record."

Seungcheol blushes and smiles, pressing his face into Jisoo's neck again. Jisoo grins and sticks his tongue out at Jeonghan.

"If you really need to know, we were planning your birthday party which was _supposed_ to be a surprise, but you're such a brat that you thought we were going to break up with you."

Jeonghan laughs now, beyond relieved. "Shut up and love me."

"Already do, Cheonsa," Jisoo replies, his mild irritation gone now.

Seungcheol emerges from Jisoo's neck to tangle his fingers into Jeonghan's hair and kisses him fiercely. "I love you too, Jeonghan. Love you lots. Now get me out of these damn pants. I've had a boner for the last hour."

Jeonghan laughs. "Aliens is what does it for you now?"

Jisoo presses a kiss to Seungcheol's collarbones, grinning with intent. "Well, I guess I know what our next roleplay scene will be."

Seungcheol blushes and ignores any more comments about aliens for the rest of the night, but when Jisoo is pushing his hips into Seungcheol with Jeonghan pressing into Jisoo in turn, he might or might not have called one of them his alien baby.

Jeonghan says it's weird but continues to fuck into Jisoo anyway.

For the time being, they're okay.

 

("We still need to talk about you moving to Germany, alien boy!" Jeonghan kicks at Seungcheol's thigh later when they're in bed, fucked out and blissed out.

"Don't call me that," Seungcheol whines.

Jisoo laughs and joins in when Jeonghan begins to yell "alien boy" at the top of his lungs.)

 

They're gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to yoon jeonghan!!! you deserve the world!! but the world doesn't deserve you!! i hope you got all the birthday kisses the boys had to offer!!!!!!!
> 
> if you liked this, why don't you give it a reblog on [tumblr](http://wingedseoks.tumblr.com/post/166067506572/whispering-i-love-you)?
> 
> [tumblr](http://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](http://twitter.com/spoopyseok)


End file.
